


five times they could've kissed but didn't (and one time they actually did)

by jinrou



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinrou/pseuds/jinrou
Summary: the title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Just Kiss 2017 fest!
> 
> Prompt: 30. kiss.
> 
> [if you squint hard enough you can see minkey (for katie!!)]

The first time they almost kiss is an magazine shoot, where they're pressed chest to chest and looking into each others' eyes.

Jonghyun can feel JInki's breath ghosting across his cheek, the warm air making his own lips feel a bit moist. Jonghyun automatically licks his lips, Jinki's eyes tracing their path as his own tongue darts out. 

_Click_.

Jinki tilts his head for their next pose, his gaze serious and challenging, more _Onew_ than _Jinki_. Jonghyun swallows before he lets the dare enter his own eyes, narrowing his own eyes and turning up his chin. He can practically _feel_ the breath Jinki sucks in.

_Click._  

Jinki smiles before turning away to face the camera, and Jonghyun lets his own head drop. He lets his breath escape him, focussing on the laces of his boots before he slaps on a wide smile and turns to the camera.

 

The second time, Jinki's munching on an ice cream from the convenience store, chocolate on the edge of his lips, lying down on the sofa.

"Hyung, you're gonna spill that all over yourself," Jonghyun says, but leans in to steal a bite anyway.

"Am not," Jinki says around a mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

The chocolate on the edge of his lips is distracting, and Jonghyun thinks they have to leave the apartment in ten minutes, so he reaches out his thumb to wipe it away.

But Jinki being Jinki turns his head at the exact wrong ( _right_?) moment and catches the soft pad of Jonghyun's thumb in his mouth.

Jinki's tongue is cool and rough where it swipes Jonghyun's finger, chasing the edge of the chocolate, and Jinki draws back immediately, eyes wide.

"Sorry," rushes out of Jinki's mouth, and Jonghyun stands, shaken. 

"No, my bad," he says, and leaves the room as quickly as possible.

 

The third time is stupid.

It's not even worth mentioning.

Just: the paper game.

("It's like you weren't even _trying_ ," Kibum snaps, and Jonghyun colours.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.")

 

The fourth time is in the van on their way home from a schedule, everyone tired and trying to get the little sleep they can before they tumble into their beds.

Jonghyun's resting his head on Jinki's shoulder, because he's the perfect height for it, and he gently holds Jinki's hand between the both of his. Sleepiness makes him more affectionate and makes him crave human contact, so he nudges his way into Jinki's neck, the neckline of his sweater wide and dipped, the skin warm and slightly damp.

Kibum's sitting in front of them, listening to music with his eyes closed, head on Minho's shoulder. Sleepiness makes Minho doubly affectionate, so he drops a kiss on the crown of Kibum's head, and puts an arm around Taemin's shoulder.

"Sleep," Jonghyun hears Minho say, and he obeys, pressing his cold lips into Jinki's skin, feeling it break into goosebumps.

"You awake?" Jinki's breath stirs Jonghyun's hair, and he doesn't have enough energy to reply, just mutters something nonsensical. He can feel Jinki's laugh rumble through his body, and grins, but falls asleep even as he feels Jinki gently cradle his head and drop a kiss on his forehead.

 

The fifth time, they're in the practice room, having finished the last run-through of some insane choreography all of them hate, even Taemin.

The floor's slick with sweat, drops of it mixing with water they'd splashed to cool themselves down, and the aircon isn't enough.

"I think. I need a shower," Minho says, more like pants, and Kibum throws a towel at him.

"You _definitely_ need a shower," Kibum says. "And so do I. And so does Taemin, and Jinki. And Jonghyun. We _all_ need a shower."

"Leave me here to die," Jonghyun manages from where he's a starfish on the floor. He flaps his hand at Kibum and finds it takes away the +5 energy he'd managed to gather in the last five minutes.

"Stop being dramatic," Kibum says, and drops a towel on Jonghyun's face. He doesn't even have the energy to protest, just lets out a weak groan.

"I don't think I can stand," Jinki says from where he's sprawled on the floor next to Jonghyun.

Kibum rolls his eyes and grabs a water bottle from the back. "Okay, while you two die, I'm going to go back and shower and die in an actual bed."

"Me too," Minho says, and Taemin nods.

"Floor's kinda gross," Taemin adds as they leave.

The studio's quiet without the others, and the only thing Jonghyun can hear are their breaths, even exhausted, in synchro. Once the thought occurs, he can't help but laugh, and Jinki smiles lightly.

"What?"

"We're pathetic."

"Oh. Yeah, I kind of already knew that," Jinki says, and Jonghyun lets a laugh bubble out again.

"Yeah," Jonghyun says, and turns so Kibum's towel drops from his face.

"Um--" 

Jinki's exhausted, clear in the lines on his face and the utter looseness in his shoulders, and he's turned, curling in on himself around Jonghyun's left arm. If Jonghyun stretches just a bit further, he could probably poke Jinki's stomach, but Jinki has his eyes closed, looking like he's on the highway to sleep.

"Mmm?" he manages, and Jonghyun's exhausted, but not sleepy, so he laughs.

"You're so cute, hyung. Do you want a pillow to hug while you sleep?"

Jinki stretches out his arms without opening his eyes, making grabby motions, and Jonghyun obediently scoots in. Jinki always gives tight, warm hugs, and Jonghyun finds his face squashed into Jinki's sweaty chest -- a bit weird and gross if he thinks about it, so he doesn't.

"Just five minutes, then home," Jinki mutters, and Jonghyun can feel the words in Jinki's chest.

"Okay," Jonghyun says into Jinki's neck, and closes his eyes. 

 

 

(When they actually kiss, Jonghyun has to tilt his head up and fist his hand into Jinki's shirt, pulling him down because--

"I'm not going on my toes for you," he hisses, and there's the laugh he loves so much.

"No need to," Jinki whispers back, smile still plastered on his face, before he leans down.

The kiss is tentative and sweet, just like Jinki, but Jonghyun knows there's more to Jinki than just that, so he licks at the seam of Jinki's lips, light and enticing, before Jinki obliges and opens. Jonghyun runs his tongue slowly along the edges of Jinki's teeth before meeting Jinki's tongue, rubbing against it slowly, and Jinki groans again.

Jinki's tastes like, well, Jinki, a little bit salty from the sweat and a bit like the chicken from dinner, but _Jinki_ above everything else.

"Hey," Jinki says when he manages to draw back, and the look in his eyes is wide and his hair is mussed from where Jonghyun had run his hands through it. He likes the look, so he does it again. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Jonghyun says, but he's distracted by the way the hair falls softly into place, the light brown mixing with the darker strands.

"You know I like you, right?"

Jonghyun pauses, and gently fists his right hand. He likes the way Jinki's hair looks against his fingers and silver rings.

"Yes Jinki, I think it's clear that you like me."

"And-- you like me?"

If anyone was a puppy in SHINee, Jonghyun would say Jinki, hands down.

He slowly unfists, and rests his hand on the nape of Jinki's neck.

"Jinki," Jonghyun says, and pulls Jinki down so their foreheads touch. He can't help the grin splitting his face. "I wouldn't kiss you like that if I didn't like you."

Jinki's eyebrows smooth, furrow gone, and he smiles sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you like me too."

"Me too," Jonghyun says, and leans in to kiss the smile away.)


End file.
